


Happiness Found Through Laughter

by GrimSylphie



Series: Finding Happiness [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre-centric, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, M/M, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: After agreeing to start over and take things slow, Nicky takes Booker out for a date. Booker deals with his insecurities while Nicky does his best to woo him over a truly bad play.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Finding Happiness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875796
Comments: 34
Kudos: 196





	Happiness Found Through Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I wanted to say I really appreciate all the kind comments. I mostly write in the notes app on my phone in my free time as a way of stress relief. I don’t do more than a quick read through and spell check, so apologies for any errors you may find and thank you for not nitpicking them. I will go back and find them over time when I reread what I wrote. I try to do a bit of research on the things I write but I’m not committing myself to hours of research if the answer isn’t easily found. I admire those who do but it really takes away from my enjoyment. What I’m trying to say is my writing is by no means perfect and I won’t be an expert on everything I write about. I’m out here doing my best and as long as I don’t write something disrespectful/inappropriate I will not go back and change it just because it isn’t accurate to real life. I apologize if that ruins the fantasy for any of you but it is what it is and you don’t have to read it.
> 
> For the rest of you thanks again for all your support and comments and discussion. I’ll keep writing this as long as I am inspired to do so and hearing from you definitely encourages that.

Booker was nervous. For as long as he recalled it had been Nicky and Joe. Not that the two were attached at the hip or anything. They went on errands without each other and even engaged in their own hobbies. Still when he had been with them before they were always a unit. To see one in the romantic context without the other was somewhat scandalous.

When Booker had contacted his therapist, Dr. Auclair about re-entering a relationship she seemed pleased with this set up and with Joe and Nicky’s efforts to see Booker on an individual basis. She felt they would make or break the relationship as he would be able to see them as individuals instead of a couple that he was on the outskirts of. 

So Booker pushed down the nerves and tried to be excited. He hadn’t been on a real one on one date before. At least not in the modern sense. He courted his wife of course but she always had minders before their marriage. When he was with Nicky and Joe in the past it was almost always the three of them. Spending alone time with Nicky would be good for them both. Not to mention it would give Joe time to bond with André. 

Booker splashed water on his face for the fourth time, unable to calm his nerves. Booker looked himself up and down again, making sure nothing was out of place. André had helped him select an outfit. He wore jeans with a fitted undershirt and a button down shirt over it only half buttoned up with the sleeves rolled up to make it more casual. André had tried to insist he should wear a tie with the look as well but Booker managed to convince him it wasn’t necessary. He didn’t want to look like a drunk college student.

He rushed out upon hearing the doorbell because André was always eager to answer without checking who it was. He managed to make it there two steps before André and looked through the peephole to check who it was. Upon ensuring it was just Joe and Nile he nodded to André moved out of the way so he could open the door. 

He spoke to them in a barrage of rapid fire French. Nile had watched André before so she took him to the side so Joe could receive instructions on how to watch André. “Okay, Joe. I left money for takeout or you are free to cook whatever you want. André will eat most anything but he does not like any type of seeds, broccoli, or the texture of mushrooms so if you want to cook the later you will have to cut them up small. If you do decide to cook please wash the dishes when you’re done. He usually eats around 18:00. Also, don’t feed him just junk. André’s doctor’s information is on the fridge as well as my cell phone and any emergency numbers you hopefully won’t need to call. His bed time is 20:30 but you’ll want to get him in bed closer to 20:00 because he will be expecting you to read a book or otherwise tell him a story. I gave him a bath earlier this afternoon so you won’t have to worry about that. Just make sure he brushes his teeth and make sure he changes into his pajamas. For tonight I want you guys to stay in. We’ll work up to having you take him out. Any questions?” 

Joe looked a bit overwhelmed but to his credit he did manage to scribble down notes in the all but illegible Maghrebi Arabic he favored when no one else was expected to read what he had written. “Any other rules I should know? Like does he have to pick up his toys? Anything he’s not allowed to do?” Joe asked.

Booker considered for a moment. “Most of them should be pretty obvious but don’t let him open the door on his own. Have him pick up his toys before bed and if it sounds like he’s trying to con you into something. He absolutely is.”

Joe nodded scribbling more. “Okay. And he doesn’t have any allergies I should know of?” He asked.

“None that we’re aware of.” Booker answered. Something of Joe’s writing sparked something in him. “Oh, I got some paper and charcoal pencils at the store if you wanted to draw with him. Just do your best to make sure it doesn’t end up everywhere. They’re on the coffee table. They might be a little cheap but they should do.” 

Joe smiled wider than Booker had seen in a long time and he laid a kiss on Booker’s cheek. “You spoil me, Sebastien. I hope you have fun with Nicolo tonight. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

As if on cue there was another knock on the door. This time Nile ran interference to make sure it was Nicky before allowing André to open it. 

Nicky was dressed casually but more on trend than usual and Booker wasn’t sure if it was his own choice or if Nile and Joe had wrangled him in to something they knew Booker would like. Nicky’s tight dark washed jeans paired with a warm grey cardigan that showed off his form made Booker almost regret that they were taking things slow so he couldn’t spend his night ripping them off of Nicky. Nicky held in his hands a book and a bakery box.

“I thought this might add nicely to your collection.” Nicky explained offering a hardcover novel to Booker. 

Booker eagerly examined it and found it was a copy of Jane Austen’s Sense and Sensibility. A first edition copy at that. It had been published the year before Booker had died the first time. He had once confided in Nicky years after it was initially published that he thought it ridiculous that there was literature that was dedicated to the frivolous issues of those with enough money to see an inheritance published at the same time as Booker was trudging through the snow to his death.

After reading it when he was bored between missions without much in the way of other reading material he had admitted to Nicky that he loved it. “Thank you.” Booker finally replied, blushing. 

“A new book, papa? Will you read it to me?” André asked.

“Not yet. We’ll save this for when you’re older. I would be a bit dull for you right now.” Booker explained with a laugh.

André pouted for a moment but Nicky quickly intervened. “Sorry, the book isn’t to your tastes but I bought you a lemon cake from the bakery to enjoy after dinner with Nile and Joe.” 

André’s eyes widened as he noticed the box. “Ohhh, that’s my favorite!” He exclaimed.

“Ahh, I’m glad. I admit I guessed based on your choice of gelato.” Nicky explained. 

“André’s favorite sweets always have fruit.” Booker added. “I suppose we should be leaving.” He knelt down time hug André. “You will be good for Aunty Nile and Uncle Joe, yes?”

André hugged Booker back and kissed him. “Of course papa, and you will be home when I wake up tomorrow, yes?” 

Booker nodded. “Of course. So think about what you want for breakfast.” With that Booker stood and gave both Nile and Joe hugs. “Thank you for watching him.”

“It’s no problem.” Nile explained. “Now you two have fun.” 

With that they were out the door, Booker ready to experience his first proper date with Nicky. 

Booker wasn’t sure where Nicky intended to take him. He had asked Nicky who only said it would be a surprise. Then asked Nile who said she had no idea. He even asked Joe if he knew (not that he’d tell) and he replied that Nicky hadn’t mentioned it. Still, he allowed Nicky to take his hand and lead him through the city. 

Nicky made a few wrong turns, clearly not as familiar with the city. Booker was kind enough not to mention it. They made pretty good time getting across town on a Friday though, Booker was still unclear as to what they were doing that required them to go across town. He was somewhat surprised when they ended up outside a small community theatre. That was at least until he saw the sign. Apparently, someone had decided to adapt a book he and Nicky had read together back in the 70s into a play. He already knew it was going to be bad. There was no way it could be good. Apparently Nicky knew too based on the way his mouth twisted into the barest hint of a smirk.

“Nicoló, no. The one with the rabbits?” Booker asked dumbfounded.

“The very same.” Nicky replied, looking quite pleased with himself.

Booker couldn’t help but laugh. Nicky knew he was the sort to like watching train wrecks and petty drama so long as he was far enough away. He had been the one who binged reality TV shows after accidentally discovering them one day during down time. “Well if you insist.” 

“I do.” Nicky replied pulling Booker along to the box office. 

Here’s the thing. Even on a Friday night, no one is going to see a theatrical adaptation of a book about anthropomorphized rabbits. Of course, he had said the same when Joe told him there was a musical about those horny cat poems he used to quote to piss of Andy and had been very wrong. This time though, he was right. He and Nicky had seats in the third row (they learned never to get first row seats to events after they were spat at while attending an opera to observe a potential target in the cast. There was no one in front of them. Really there were only a few clusters of people in the theatre at all. The playbill they had been given upon entering noted that they show had been running for two weeks already. Booker suspected most of the cast’s family had already attended which left very few people interested in the content.

As predicted the play was spectacularly bad. He had to hide his head against Nicky’s shoulder to stifle his laughter more than once. Nicky had given him a look that seemed to indicate he thought the rabbit costumes were far too horny for the fighting the rabbits were doing as they avoided danger and death. Towards the end Nicky had nearly burst out laughing at the stilted delivery of a line and Booker had been forced to cover his mouth. Nicky returned the favor upon seeing the grin on Booker’s face the minute the mythical spiritual guide of rabbits appeared looking like someone who couldn’t decide if they wanted to dress sexy rabbit or Jesus for a costume party. 

At the end of the play they rushed outside and down the street like two teenagers who had been caught making out. As soon as they were out of earshot of the other theatre goers they broke down hysterical.

“Nicky, that was bad. That might have been the worst thing I’ve ever seen.” Booker wheezed when he finally caught his breath.

“I did not expect the costumes to be so revealing. They either didn’t have enough money to make full costumes or they were trying to capture the essence of that oversexualized cat play.” Nicky responded.

“Oh god. When El-ahrairah came out I thought you were going to lose it. I know I was.” Booker added.

“Honestly, that has to be some kind of sacrilege.” Nicky concluded. They both laughed and then started to make their way back towards the old town where they were both living.

“I wanted to take you out to dinner to discuss the show after but I’m not certain the choices made by the show require discussion. I’d still be honored if you joined me for a meal though.” Nicky explained.

“Of course. It might be hard to get in somewhere on such short notice though.” Booker replied.

“That’s all right. I have a reservation.” Nicky assured Booker before dragging him towards a small bistro. It became clear this restaurant specialized in seafood dishes, as many did when one was in close proximity to the Mediterranean. 

They sat by the window, Nicky offering Booker first choice in seats. Booker chose to face away from the door, returning the gesture of trust Nicky and Joe had offered at the restaurant earlier in the week. The restaurant was crowded but the tables were spread out and sound didn’t travel which gave them a sense of privacy. The waitress offered them wine but Booker refused. Nicky followed suit. They ordered quickly, selecting whatever specials sounded most desirable, for Booker it was a shrimp risotto while Nicky selected a bouillabaisse. They were mostly focused on each other, the food was planned as an afterthought, albeit a delicious one.

“Did you have fun, even if I did pick the worst play in existence?” Nicky asked. It looked like he was blushing but Booker thought it might have just been the lighting. 

“I’ve had a wonderful time Nicoló. I appreciate you setting all this up.” Booker answered with a shy smile.

“I wanted to do this right Sebastien. The first time we lured you into our bed and just expected you know you were loved. We didn’t account for your needs. I was angry for a long time, about what you had done. Just as much though, I was angry at myself for failing to see that you were suffering and for making you feel you weren’t me equal in my eyes.” Nicky expressed his eyes filled with emotion.

“I know Nicky. A lot of that is stuff I had to work through on my own too and I will admit that you never intentionally made me feel lesser than Joe but, Nicky. You’ve been together for almost one thousand years and I’m not even three hundred. I don’t know how I can possible amount to your love of the centuries.” Booker admitted self-consciously.

Nicky looked over Booker and seemed to contemplate Booker’s words for a few moments. “Sebastien, you know I believe in destiny. Andy went for thousands of years without meeting another immortal. I don’t think any of us, except perhaps Nile are that strong. I believe Yusuf and I found immortality together because we needed each other and we needed to learn to love each other and ourselves. I think perhaps, you were not with us because you needed a better version of us than what we were a millennia ago. More than that, I wondered for a while, why everything with Merrick happened. Why would our family be torn apart. I’ve thought a lot about it. I think if you hadn’t been so young and vulnerable we wouldn’t have learned how much we failed you, but more importantly I think André wouldn’t have happened.” Nicky paused as their food came and gave a quick “Thank you” to the waitress. 

Booker dug in because he wasn’t sure that Nicky was done his heartfelt speech and he was fairly confident if he said something now, he would probably end up crying instead. 

“Listen, Sebastien. I know you went through so much pain to have André and I wish we had been there to help you and to see him grow. Still, I can’t help but think this too is destiny.” Nicky offered reaching across the table to run Booker’s free hand.

“Nicoló, it is not right that you make me cry over dinner.” Booker objected barely able to hold himself together.

Nicky laughed. “I apologize, my love. Tell me about André instead. What does he like?”

Booker nodded with a smile on his face. “André? He’s hard to describe. He was always so quiet as a child. Now, he talks all the time. He just wants to know everything about the world. He consumes information like no child I’ve ever seen. His teacher said his language skills are beyond where they should be. Yet, he’s also so ordinary. He plays with his friends at the park. He loves legos and drawing and cars. He thinks Nile is probably the coolest person in the entire world and he may be right.”

Nicky laughed at that. “He probably is. He sounds wonderful. I can’t wait to get to know him better. Would you be amenable to coming to team dinners once a week so we could see the both of you more often. I don’t want to intrude too much, especially since we’ve agreed to take things slow but I would love to see more of you both.”

“I would like that. It will be a chance to catch up with the whole team or at least everyone who’s available.”

Conversation continued along a similar line. Booker forgot how much he enjoyed Nicky’s company. It was nice to speak to him alone. It did make him feel like more of an equal partner. He still had a lot to work though, he wasn’t sure he could have blind faith in destiny the way Nicky did but he would like to.

Booker led them back hand in hand. He took the scenic route, walking through the old town and showing Nicky some of his favorite stops. When they reached Booker’s door it was nearly midnight. “Thank you for tonight.” He told Nicky, pushing a piece of hair away from his face.

“Thank you, Sebastien.” Nicky replied with a soft smile. “May I kiss you?”

Booked nodded, blushing. “Of course.” 

Nicky kissed him and he felt sparks. It wasn’t their first kiss but it felt like coming home, like seeing a loved one for the first time in an age. When they finally pulled back both Nicky and Booker were blushing. Booker pushed forward to kiss Nicky one more time. It was a new beginning. The start of a better relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren’t familiar with it, Nicky and Booker saw and adaptation of Watership Down. I was looking for books from the 70s to pick one that would be terrible if adapted into a play and honestly once I saw Watership Down on the list there was no other option. 
> 
> I also don’t want you to think I’m bashing Cats. While the musical not my cup of tea I know a lot of people like it. It was more the idea that Andrew Lloyd Webber looked at a collection of mildly related poems by T.S. Elliot and turned it into a successful musical and that there are likely others in the world who have tried and failed to find similar success that amused me enough to write about it.


End file.
